The present invention relates to a keyring holder which has a ring for hanging a keyring or the like and, which can be opened for holding coins or circular display objects.
When a keyring is used to carry a bunch of keys, a keyring holder may be simultaneously used to hold the keyring and to fasten it to the belt, etc. Regular keyring holders are simply designed for hanging keyrings on the belt or the like and provide no additional functions. Furthermore, regular keyring holders are not easy to operate for hanging or dismounting a keyring.